my version of Midnight Sun
by twilight twitter
Summary: Edwards POV. What happens when a new girl named bella comes to Forks high? What are edwards thoughts? FIRST FANCTION!


_**Midnight Sun different version**_

**1. First sight**

_**A/N: Edwards POV**_

This was a time of day when I wished I were able to sleep.  
**_HIGH SCHOOL_** Or was this purgatory the right word? If there **_WAS_** any way to correct for my sins, this ought to count toward the number in some measure. The number was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.  
I suppose this _WAS_ my form of sleep-----if sleep was described as the lifeless state between rapid periods. I was sitting at the table away from the people because we are vampires. I've been living since 1901 but was changed in 1918. It was Carlise who changed me but he did to save me from dying of spanish influenza. So im here now sitting with my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. What I hate about going to high school all my eternity is that everytime we go to a different school everyone is always talking about us an also I here them from their thoughts. Oh I forgot to say that I read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions and feel them. What I hate about reading minds is that sometimes people call your name in their thoughts and I always think that its coming from their mouths but its not. Everytime they do that I look up if they say **_EDWARD_**. So today I was sitting at lunch staring at the wall because we dont eat human food and theres nothing else to do so I heard from peoples thoughts that their was going to be new girl coming to Forks but I hope that this new girl BELLA as people called her because she said she liked it that way, would get over our beauty like everyone did and just not pay attention to us. I heard right now everyone that she was sitting next to Jessica Stanley and that she was lucky to have Bella there so she could have more attention for being Bellas friend. I didnt want to pay attention anymore to who she was. It was getting **ANNOYING**. It was looking at the wall again until suddenly I heard **_'EDWARD' _**and of course I looked around for the person who said my name in their thoughts and I met the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen so that must've been the Bella girl. But she wasn't the one who said my name it was Jessica and she was saying my name. I listened to her thoughts and she was sayiny, **_'Why does she have to care about the Cullens and wanting to know of each one them. Good thing edward doesnt date anyone because I know I'm better than Bella and she would be the last person he would date!!!!!!!!!'_**. How could she say mean things to her. I guess she was pretending to be her friend so she could get more popular but that she was still mean. I wonder why she wanted to know about my family? I guess we are going to have to act more human because I think she is very observant. Oh well time to get to class. In 3.......2........1......

**BRING!!!!!!!!!!! BRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

My next class was biology with Mr. Molina**(AN:I JUST WANTED TO PUT THE TEACHERS NAME FROM THE MOVIE INSTEAD OF THE BOOK WHICH IS MR. BANNER I'LL JUST GET CONFUSED OK BACK TO THE STORY!)**and of course like always I was the first one in the classroom. I was the only one without a biology partner. Two reasons I knew everything because of all the years of high school and because people were afraid to sit next to me and I liked that. So the bell was going to ring and when it rang someone came in. I looked up and it was Isabella Swan for short. The teacher was saying to go find an empty seat which was next to me. While she was walking to my desk the window was open and a little bit of wind made Bellas hair blow. I smelled it. It was the most intoxicating and most delicious smell I ever smelled before. But I covered my nose because I was already thinking a way to convince her to go to the back of the school which I know that she would say yes in a heartbeat. My good side was thinking,**_' DON'T DO IT EDWARD! YOU WILL DISSAPOINT YOUR FAMILY AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE AWAY AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ESME LOVES THIS PLACE AND HOW MUCH SHE WANTS TO STAY HERE' _**my evil side was saying, **_'DO IT! CONVINCE HER THAT YOU WANT TO SHOW HER SOMETHING IN THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL. ITS EASY! AND THEN YOU'LL DRINK HER DELICIOUS BLOOD THEN THROW HER IN THE WOODS AND NOBODY WILL KNOW SHE'S GONE' ' NO DON'T BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL KNOW YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON THAT WAS WITH HER AND YOUR SECRET WILL BE REVEALED. YOU WILL DISSPOINT CARLISLE AND THE FAMILY' 'BUT HER BLOOD SMELLS GOOD, JUST A LITTLE TASTE...' 'NO MEANS NO! THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY ABOUT BELLAS FUTURE, OF HER FAMILY AND HER LIFE' _**my good side was winning but I gripped the lab table to control the monster in me, to protect this human. If i killed her then I would have to kill all these 18 other kids an the teacher. Also her blood would cool, while I murdered the others. But NO!NO! I wouldnt want that I waited for the bell to ring impatiently.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Finally time to get out of here. I raced out of the classroom. I was the first one out even though I went faster than human could ever do. I was going to my silver volvo to find my family and telll alice, which I know that she had a vision that I was leaving, and when I got to my car my family was already their. I read Alice's mind and she was saying, **_'EDWARD I SAW YOU LEAVING. IS SOMETHING WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED?'. _**I looked from right to left as to saying nothing to Alice so my family wouldnt notice.**(AN:WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!)**


End file.
